1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable servers and portable server systems and, in particular, to a portable server and a portable server system for sending and receiving data to and from a plurality of terminal devices via wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data communication between electronic devices is often performed via wireless communication systems such as a wireless local area network (LAN). An example is a wireless print server that is shared among a plurality of information processing devices via wireless communication (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-143254 (in particular, page 2 and FIG. 2)). Use of wireless communication provides ease of installation and wiring, and a reduced space for wiring.
However, there are some wireless servers, such as some types of network attached storage (NAS), which are not portable due to their sizes.
Attempts have been made to reduce their sizes so that a network can be created anywhere. A location for creating a network is limited, however, when an alternating current (AC) outlet is required for a power supply.